Ces fausses promesses
by dark-schiffer
Summary: Ma première fan fic, un OS, une song Fic plus précisément sur la chanson "Il t'avait promis d'être la pour la vie", je vous conseille d'écoutez cette chanson. Venait la découvrir si ça vous tente


Disclamer aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, ils appartiennent a Tite Kubo, et la chanson appartient a Shakespare In Love, je ne fait aucun profit avec cette fiction.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur:

TOI, oui Toi derrière ton écran, sache que tu vient de poussé les porte d'un monde dont tu ne sortira plus BWAHAHA , non je blague, alors d'abord merci d'avoir cliquer sur ma fic qui est OS, T'ES TROP SYMPAS, ensuite si tu va jusqu'en bas de la page, soit tu avait vraiment envie de la lire soit tu as beaucoup de pitier pour une petite écrivaine comme moi, enfin toujours est-il que c'est super cool de ta part, et pour finir petit avertissement c'est ma premier fic alors si c'est mauvais...Tu savais ou tu mettais les pieds alors pas de plainte (je plaisante, si quelque chose cloche dans ma fic, n'hésite pas a me le dire en commentaire , je suis ouverte a toute critique ^^) et donc maintenant sans plus tarder, Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_Tu croyais en votre amour,_  
_Tu pensais qu'il serait toujours là._  
_Tu n'imaginais pas qu'un jour,_  
_Vos promesses s'envoleraient._  
_On croit tous savoir,_  
_Mais un jour on s'égare._  
_Et l'autre s'en va,_  
_et c'est la fin d'une histoire._

Son premier coup de foudre, elle lui avait couru après durant si longtemps, puis, un jour, elle a pris son courage à demain et s'est déclarée, deux jours plus tard ce nouveau couple se promenait mains dans la main...elle était heureuse...heureuse jusqu'à ce jour...elle croyait que l'amour allait duré toujours, dans son cas il avait duré seulement deux ans, après ce laps de temps, il l'avait quitté, avec un simple mot...ce petit bout de papier aimanté sur le frigo...ce mot qui signa la fin d'une histoire...leur histoire...sa joie...

_On se frôle sans se voir,_  
_On se parle sans savoir,_  
_Que l'amour est partit._  
_On ne sait pas pourquoi,_  
_On ne s'y attend pas,_  
_C'est la fin d'une histoire._

Elle aurai du le remarqué, il devenait distant, malgré ça elle avait fermé les yeux, inconsciemment , elle essayé de compenser en se rapprochant de lui...après ça pendant des jour elle chercha une explication, qu'avait-elle fait? Pourquoi? C'était la question qui revenait sans arrêt dans sa tête...elle ne sais toujours pas...

_Pourtant si belle,_  
_Pourtant si bien._  
_Des rêves pleins la tête,_  
_En projet pour demain._  
_Tu pensais qu'avec lui,_  
_Ta route était tracé._  
_Tu pensais que vos vies_  
_Etaient à jamais liée_s

Finir leur études ensemble...Se marier...Avoir des enfants...Une fille avec ses aires à lui...Un garçon lui ressemblant à elle...Elle aurai pris soin de son époux quand il aurai été malade, lui aurai fait de bon petits plats tout les jours, puis ils auraient vieillis à deux, leurs enfants auraient fait leurs vie et auraient grandit correctement...stupides rêves qui ne seront jamais réels...

Refrain:

_Il t'avait promis d'être la pour la vie,_  
_Il t'avait juré de ne jamais te quitter._  
_Il t'avait promis de ne pas sans aller,_  
_Il est partit et tout est finis._

Il lui avait promis d'être la pour la pour la vie ,plusieurs fois au creux de l'oreille , pendant les nuits qu'ils partagé leur lit après qu'elle se soit donné à lui...Menteur pensait-elle maintenant...Il lui avait juré sur son honneur "Jamais je ne te quitterai" avait-il dit..."Tu n'as pas de parole" cria-t-elle dans son appartement quand elle fût laissé seul...Ne pas s'en aller..."oui il aurai du resté comme il l'a promis" pleura-t-elle...mais elle sais bien qu'il ne reviendra pas...c'est finis.

_Et le temps est passé,_  
_Un jour tout a changé._  
_Tu ne pouvais imaginer,_  
_Que tout aller s'ecrouler._  
_D'abord il rentre tard,_  
_Un jour il rentre plus._  
_Et toute seule dans le noir,_  
_Tu comprends que tu l'as perdu._  
_Il dira que c'est rien,_  
_Simplement les soucis._  
_Mais toi tu sais trés bien,_  
_Qu'il a une autre vie._  
_Tu veux lui faire confiance,_  
_Lui redonner sa chance._  
_Tu sais qu'il est trop tard,_  
_Mais tu veux encore y croire._

Vers les derniers jours de son couples , elles croyait au bonheur éternel, il venait d'emménager ensemble alors pourquoi s'en faire? ...puis il a commencé à sortir...sans elle...ensuite il rentra tard, de plus en plus...et pour finir il n'été pas rentré...se jour la, elle laissa allé ses larmes quand elle eu compris...au début de ses sortit quand elle lui demandé "Pourquoi tu sort mon coeur?", il répondait souvent "Rien Bébé, juste un souci que je doit réglé"...maintenant elle sais très bien qu'en vérité il partait rejoindre une autre fille...plusieurs fois elle essayé de l'appeler, il n'a pas répondu, elle lui envoya des messages, il n'a pas répondu...elle le suppliait de revenir, qu'elle changerai si il le fallait, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien mais essaya quand même...l'espoir qu'il dise oui et qu'il revienne disait-elle...

_Ses promesses d'avenir,_  
_Sa te faisait rêver._  
_C'était dans son sourire,_  
_Que tu voulais exister._  
_Il te faudra du temps,_  
_Avant de décider._  
_Mais a quoi bon rester,_  
_Quand l'amour est absent._  
_Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps,_  
_Il faudra faire un choix._  
_Il te faudra bien du temps,_  
_Mais sa sera mieux comme sa._  
_Apprend de tes erreurs,_  
_Même si demain loin._  
_Si vive sans lui te fais peur,_  
_Vas et suis ton chemin._

Elle y avait cru a toutes ses paroles, sa premières promesse avait de restait avec pour toujours si elle lui offrait sa première fois et puis tant d'autre serment...qu'elle fût naïve...pour elle le monde tournait bien si lui souriait, d'ailleurs elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans son sourire...même maintenant...qu'elle fût aveugle...elle lui aura fallu an ans pour décidé à l'oublier...un ans mais elle aurais voulu attendre plus...elle ne pouvait plus, se morfondre à l'attendre la faisait mourir petit à petit...elle avait entendu dire qu'on apprenait toujours de ses erreurs...elle aura appris a se méfier des belles paroles...mais elle ne veut pas l'oublier...elle ne peut pas...c'était le seul amour sa vie et l'oublié lui fait peur...elle l'oublie finalement car sa vie n'ai pas finis et doit continuer sans lui...

Oui Orihimé continueras son existence sans l'homme de sa vie...sans lui...sans Ichigo...sans celui qui lui avait fait ces fausses promesses.

* * *

Alors comment vous la trouvé? N'hésitait pas a me laissé une petite rewiew sa fait toujours plaisir, merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt j'espère ^^


End file.
